¡Hace mucho frió!
by PattydeFrosthime
Summary: Este en un lugar caluroso en temporada de invierno y un día el termómetro llega hasta los 18 grados, –¡Nunca había bajado tanto la temperatura!– Pero lo que no sabia es que alguien es el culpable, y ese alguien conoce a una muchacha que odia el frío, pero ¿Porque Jack Frost esta en una ciudad "cálida"? Denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto. Gracias!
1. ¿Hola?

Hola! soy nueva esto de escribir historias pero aquí les traigo un oneshot se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi cama con mucho frío y la verdad puse datos reales, osea que van a saber donde vivo, bueno ojala les guste :)

ps: necesito de su ayuda, lean hasta abajo. Gracias!

* * *

**¡Hace mucho frío!**

_El personaje de Jack Frost es propiedad de **Dreamworks**, la trama de esta historia salió de mi cabeza._

* * *

–Por Dios nunca en mi vida había hecho tanto frío en este lugar, lo mínimo que hemos llegado es a 25 grados y eso exagerando pero hoy, el termómetro llega a 18 grados, ¡Por Dios! Que le pasa al clima.

Esto lo decía una joven de 17 años que vivía en Veracruz, México, en enero, adentro de su cama cubierta de varias mantas y adentro ella acostada con su Laptop investigando a un personaje peculiar que crea las ventiscas y el culpable de que baje la temperatura.

–Con que te llamas Jack Frost– Le decía a una imagen que había encontrado en el internet de un joven de unos 17 años, con el pelo blanco-platinado, con una sudadera azul, y unos ojos de un color azul intenso.

–Si existieras fueras muy guapo.

–¡Mia, baja a cenar¡

–¡Ahí voy madre!– Cerro la laptop, reunió mucho valor para quitarse todas las mantas y ¡Frío! su cuerpo se estremeció un poco por el frio del suelo, rápidamente busco debajo de su cama sus tennis viejos, y bajo a cenar.

Esta joven era de tez morena, con cabellos ondulado negros y ojos cafés claros, tenia puesta unos pants azules y un gran suéter gris que le quedaba grande pues era de su hermano.

Cuando bajo en la mesa estaban su mamá, el señor que tenía que decir padre y su hermanito, que de hermanito no tenía nada, ya era más grande que ella como unos 35 cm, se sentó junto a su madre y empezaron a comer, terminaron y Mia se volvió a su cuarto pero cuando entro vio que su ventana estaba abierta, la cual estaba segura que no la dejo abierta por el frío. La cerró y vio que en su cama no estaba su lap.

–¡Me robar...– Alguien le tapo la boca por detrás, entonces le metió un codazo y la soltó para agarrase el estomago mientras estaba inclinado lo golpeo otra vez en la espalda tirándolo al piso, salió corriendo a su puerta, pero se vino una ráfaga que cerró la puerta y en ese instante se congelaron las orillas de la puerta para no abrir.

–¿Pero qué?– Retrocedía donde estaba la puerta y se le quedo mirando al hielo que se había creado en la puerta de repente empezó a temblar por que la temperatura había bajado dramáticamente lo único que hizo se formó una bola y empezó a soplarse y frotar sus manos.

–Lo siento– Oyó una voz varonil que claramente no era de su hermano se volteó hacia el lugar donde venia la voz y ahí estaba un muchacho de pelos blancos y ojos azules.

–Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que me quedo en esta parte del mundo y vi que todas las casas están cerradas, decidí entrar en esta pero vi que nadie estaba enton...

–Ca-a-a-allate-e-e, me po-o-odrias trae-e-er un suéter de-e-el close-e-et– Le señalo un mueble que estaba detrás de él, no entendía porque se lo pedía, de repente se acordó que los habitantes de esa ciudad no estaban acostumbrados a tanto frío, entonces saco varios suéteres que había en el closet y se acerco a ella y los dejo caer sobre ella, ahora ella estaba debajo de una montaña de suéteres.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Soy horrible!, Nunca debí de entrar, lo sie...

–¡Cállate! Dices mucho "lo siento"– Mia había sacado su cabeza de la montaña de suéteres para hablar con él

–Lo sien...

–¡Di otra cosa! Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso? Y ¿Quién eres tú?

–En serio no sabes quién soy– Pregunto un poco desconcertado, y dio un paso hacia Mia pero ella sintió como si una ráfaga de viento helado hubiera golpeado su cara, metió rápidamente su cara a la montaña, después de unos segundos saco la cabeza.

–No, no sé quién eres, pero viendo la situación en la que estamos, te ¿Podrías presentar? ¿Por favor?

–Soy Jack Frost– Se inclino hacia delante mostrando su báculo de madera, y en ese instante, Mia recordó la imagen que había visto en internet.

–Espera un segundo, me vas a decir que tú, eres Jack Frost

–¡Exacto!

–No te creo, ni un poquito–Se iba a enterrar en la montaña otra vez pero que iba a hacer con un desconocido en su cuarto que probablemente fuera un lunático.

–En serio, si no, me podrías decir ¿Cómo se formo el hielo que hay en tu puerta?– En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado y la verdad no tenia explicación todo lo que había ocurrido.

–Ok, vamos hacer que te creo, ¿Por qué en mi casa?

–Porque es la primera que vi

–¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

–Por mí

–¿Existe el ratón de los dientes, los reyes magos, o el coco?

–Si, de hecho sus verdaderos nombres son: Pérez, Melchor, Gaspar, Baltasar y Pitch

–¿Santa?

–Si, Norte

–¿Su nombre verdadero?

–Si

–¿Dónde vives?

–Donde haya invierno

–¿Por qué viniste a Veracruz?

–De hecho MiM me dijo que viniera, porque me dijo que iba a encontrar a la siguiente guardiana del invierno

–¿Quién es MiM?

–Se podría decir que es mi "jefe"

–y ¿Por qué te interesa tanto conocer a esa "guardiana"?

–Porque va hacer mi esposa

–Pero... ni la conoces

–Por eso vine aquí– señalo el piso de tu cuarto, pero bajaste la mirada a tu nivel (el piso) viste que ya estaba cubierta de hielo

–¡Oye! Quita ese hielo de mi cuarto

–Está bien, pero no te enojes– Se elevo un poco y chasqueo los dedos para que el hielo desapareciera, también la del cuarto.

–Ahora, ¡Te puedes ir de mi ciudad!–Dijo Mia un poco enojada y luego cambio drásticamente de tono, –Por favor– Lo dijo de tal manera que parecía que se lo había pedido una niña de 5 años. Mia vio que no tenía la intención de irse entonces se quito la montaña de suéteres para ponerse unas 5 y se fue directo a la puerta, cuando vio esto Jack rápidamente voló hacia la puerta y la cerró con una mano, impidiendo que Mia abriera la puerta en eso ella volteó para gritarle, pero lo que se encontró nunca lo había visto. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Jack, sentía claramente lo frio que era, también podía ver esos ojos azules tan profundos, hermosos y llenos de vida.

–Este... Te podrías... retirar– Se sonrojó a más no poder y voltio hacia otro lado

–¿Por qué? Mia– En ese instante volteó otra vez para ver su cara pero se quedo mirando sus ojos otra vez "No Mia el es inmortal, lógico si de verdad fuera Jack Frost pero... Creo que si es Jack Frost porque si no como hubiera llegado tan rápido a la puerta si no oí ningún paso, no esto no es real, cuando abra los ojos el no estará aquí, 3... 2... 1..."

Abrió los ojos y ahí seguían esos hermosos ojos, vio que estaba más cerca.

–Oye... No tienes que llevar el invierno a otro país– Queriendo intentar separarse más de Jack, para su sorpresa el lado que estaba libre, puso su otra mano contra la puerta, la tenia acorralada.

–¿Quieres desacerté de mi?– hizo un puchero –Que tal si tu eres la próxima guardiana del invierno– Esto último lo dijo con un tono tan seductor que Mia había bajado la mirada para que no la viera ruborizada.

–¡Quítate!– Lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto que lo hizo caer al piso, tan rápido vio que estaba en el suelo salió de su cuarto hacia donde estaba sus padres viendo la tele.

–¡Oigan!–Sale corriendo y se para enfrente de ellos

–¿Qué pasa hija?– En su cara se había dibujado una cara de preocupación, cuando vieron a Mia toda agitada y roja

–Alguien se metió a mi cuarto

–¡Que!– Salieron disparados a su cuarto, subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron y cuando llegaron al cuarto estaba todo normal, la ventana cerrada, ya no estaba la montaña de suéteres, nada, no había ninguna señal de una pelea o... hielo

–Hija estás segura que había alguien– Su madre le agarro el hombro mientras ella estaba delante de ellos viendo que su cuarto estaba intacto

–¡Claro que sí!– Salto hacia la ventana y la abrió, no había nadie, entro una brisa fría y la cerro rápidamente.

–Hija, tienes que ver menos películas de terror o evitar juegos de guerra– Se puso delante de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla para que después su "padre" le diera un beso en su cabeza el cual ella evito. Se fueron de su cuarto, cerrando cuando salieron.

–Pero... él– Se toco la nariz porque ahí es donde había tenido más cerca a Jack, recordó la temperatura que emanaba de su piel, era fría. Cerró los ojos queriendo recordar todo, está el más mínimo detalle de esa cara tan... bella.

Del otro lado de la calle ahí estaba un albino mirando directamente a la ventana de Mia, oculto detrás de un árbol grande y sin hojas.

–Sabía que tú vas hacer mi esposa– Se le formo una gran sonrisa en su cara, para después salir volando hacia el Polo para platicarle todo a Norte, y lo más importante de todo de que la Luna le dijo que ella iba hacer su esposa, muy pronto.

* * *

Hola otra vez :)

Bueno se vale dejar reviews, porque me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia, si lo se, puede ser una historia mas larga pero la deje así para ver si les gustaría la idea de una historia con este trama.

Esperare sus reviews :D

***~ PattydeFrost-hime ~***


	2. Conociendo a Mia

Hola! ¿Como han estado? Bueno estoy aquí otra vez porque me han dado su opinión y la verdad me han dado mucho apoyo para seguir el fanfic y la verdad es que el primer capitulo ha sido leído **¡100 veces!** por Dios nunca me imagine que tanta gente lo leyera :P

Bueno no los entretengo más aquí esta el capitulo, es un poco aburrido pero van a entender varias cosas que no explique en el primero :)

Una ultima cosa los párrafos que estén entre '**OoOoOoOoO**' significa que cuenta un poco de la historia de un personaje

* * *

***~¡Hace mucho frío!~***

_El personaje de Jack Frost es propiedad de **Dreamworks**, la trama de esta historia salió de mi cabeza._

* * *

**_'Conociendo a Mia'_**

–!Que...hooooorrible día¡– Mía tenia 5min de haber despertado, lo primero que había visto era el resplandor del sol en su ventana pero después de abrir las cortinas vio que nada más había resolana, que el viento soplaba y la temperatura había subido un poco.

–!Me rindo¡ Odio el frío, todo por culpa de Jack Frost– salto de su cama muy confiada sintiendo el frio del piso se subió rápidamente a la cama.

–!Madre, puedes prender el boiler!– (Nota de autora: Aquí en mi país es el aparato para calentar el agua de la regadera, no sé como se llame en otro países) Grito Mia desde su cuarto.

–Claro mi amor, ahorita lo prendo, nada más no me grites– La madre de Mia que se llama Esperanza, estaba asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto, rápidamente Mia volteó para ver a su madre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En aspecto físico es una señora de 44 años, con tez blanca y unos pómulos muy visibles, de cabello chino y de color castaño claro, pero por supuesto antes de las quimioterapias y radiaciones.

Hace más de 6 meses la madre de Mia había terminado una larga terapia en contra del cáncer de mama, Mia había sido "la madre" de su casa, tuvo que aprender rápidamente a cocinar, limpiar, y comprar las cosas lo más barato posible gracias a que el señor que tenía como padre se había ido de la casa por cobarde, por no ver como la vida de su esposa se le iba entre sus brazos, esto hizo que Mia madurar rápidamente, sufriendo mucho por las noches, llorando, gritando y que por desgracias no podía, tenía a un hermano que cuidar y tener que sonreír para que su hermano no tuviera que cargar con este peso.

Esto había empezado hace más de 2 años, la enfermedad de su madre había sido detectada un día después de su admisión de bachillerato, esta noticia fue borrada rápidamente por la enfermedad de ella. Mia tenía tres meses de haber cumplido sus quince años y por lo consiguiente nunca tuvo su fiesta de 15 años.

En las noches su madre se quedaba sola por petición suya pero lo que nadie sabe es que en las noches iba un señor de unos 50 años, con un gran abrigo color negro y pantalones color café oscuros, y lo que más llamaba la atención era su gran barba.

**OoOoOoOoO**

–Buenos días mami ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?– Mientras decía esto Mia se levantaba de su cama, poniéndose los tennis y dirigiéndose hacia su madre.

–Hay Mia, ¿Qué horas crees que es?– Movía su cabeza negando, su cabeza la había empezado a crecer el pelo, lo tenía como un militar pero no le gustaba mostrar su cabeza por lo tanto se ponía una peluca con cabello corto.

–Pss la verdad deben de ser como 10 de la mañana– se volteó un momento hacia la ventana para calcular la hora pero siguiendo su camino hacia su madre.

–Hay mi vida, es medio día– Mia ya había llegado a la puerta para abrazar muy fuerte a su madre. Cada día Mia hacia eso, desde que le detectaron la enfermedad.

–Sabes mamá, tu nombre te va perfectamente. Esperanza– Mia le dio un gran beso en la frente y mejilla.

–jajaja gracias mi vida, sabes... Algún día te contare la historia del porque mi nombre– Se le formo una pequeña sonrisa

–Claro madre, siempre he querido saber– Seguía sin separarse de su madre.

–Mi niña, necesito mis abrazos y cuerpo para prender el boiler– Mia seguía con el abrazo

–Deja de Roberto lo haga– Se refería al señor que la engendro

–Tienes que llamarlo padre o papá–

–Tu sabes más que nadie, él porque nunca lo voy a llamar así– termino el abrazo y empezó a bajar las escaleras, jalándola de la muñeca.

Bajo y se fue directamente a la cocina donde sabia que Roberto estaba.

–!Roberto¡ Me podrías prender el boiler– Mientras se sentaba en la mesa y también su madre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Roberto es el tipo de hombre de 48 años de edad, su cabello es ondulado, negro con unas canas esparcidas por todo el cabello, su estatura es de 1.70cm.

La historia de él no es muy agradable, pues desde un principio su matrimonio se consumió en el peor momento de sus vida y casi fue a fuerzas pues había embarazado a Esperanza que en ese momento nada más era su prometida pues apenas estaban preparando la boda la cual tuvieron que adelantar por el embarazo y no hablara la gente.

La época que mas odia desde el fondo de su alma es la navidad, es cuando su peor pesadilla llega a su casa y le recuerda la sentencia que tuvo que pagar con tal que Esperanza no sufriera, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para ella, por lo mismo nunca iba al hospital pues temía que se lo encontrara.

**OoOoOoOoO**

–Claro mi niña– Decía su padre, mientras preparaba unos huevos para ella y su hermano

–Mi nombre es Mia, para ti– Decía lo más fría que podía

–Esta bien Mia– Lo decía mientras servía su plato y el de su hermano. Su hermano ya estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

–Hola, Mia– decía su hermano con un gran bostezo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El hermano de Mia es un adolescente de apenas 13 años que va en 3ro de secundaria, en apariencia física es más alto de Mia por unos 35cm; mide 1.81, el cabello lo tiene lacio de color negro, su tez es blanca pero con el paso del tiempo y mucho sol se torneo bronceado, la historia de él no es tal complicada pero que tu madre se enferme de cáncer cuando apenas tenias 11 años es un poco doloroso, pues ya no le ponían la misma atención que tenia, su mayor preocupación, es vez de ser la escuela, chicas o cambios "normales" de un adolescente, eran si tenía algo que comer, si la casa estaba arreglada, llegar rápido a la casa para ver a su madre despierta, pues después de cada quimioterapia o radiaciones que le ponías se agotaba tanto que lo primero que hacia cuando llegaba a la casa era dormir y no despertaba hasta muy entrada la noches, la cual ya él debería de estar durmiendo.

Él no tenía tanto resentimiento hacia su padre Roberto pues no le veía importancia pues se fue pero seguía llevando dinero a la casa.

Ahora era un adolescente callado pero a la vez esa actitud era para que le prestaran atención pues necesitaba un poco.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Hola Max ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- Dijo Mia cuando estaba dispuesta a desayunar juntos

-Bien Mia, y tu ma' ¿Como amaneciste hoy?

-Bien hijo, no te preocupes por mí, come, terminando platicamos todo lo que quieras, ¿sale?- Max asintió con la cabeza empezando a comerse sus huevos y unas tortillas que había calentado Roberto.

-Mia ¿Quieres más?- le pregunto su padre

-No gracias, ya termine. Max cuando termines de hablar con mamá puedes subir a mi recamara por favor, necesitamos hablar de unas cosas- En ese instante Max se tenso porque había recordado que antes de salir de vacaciones llamaron a la casa las autoridades de la escuela diciendo que él estaba de salir de escuela por culpa de una materia que debía.

-Si, claro- Bajo la mirada para no lo matara con la mirada, pues Mia era su tutora en la escuela por el problema que tuvieron con su padre, no podía él ser tutor entonces pudieron conseguir que Mia fuera su tutora aunque fuera menor de edad.

-Me retiro mami- Le dio un beso en la frente y yéndose a su cuarto

-Adiós mi amor- Casi grito su padre cuando vio que se iba de la cocina, Mia no respondió.

Cuando llego al cuarto cerro su puerta para irse directo al baño para bañarse y lavarse los dientes, después se vistio y salió del baño, sintiendo un escalofrió por toda la espalda, se dio cuenta que había bajado la temperatura, otra vez.

-¡Hola!- Grito alguien mientras Mia estaba buscando algo en el cajón de su ropa, haciendo saltar de la impresión pero al mismo tiempo se dio media vuelta con el puño cerrado para golpear a quienquiera que fuera, le daría un golpe, en eso se dio cuenta que era Jack, se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara la cual estaba paralizada por la velocidad que había reaccionado para protegerse.

-No sabes que se toca antes de entrar- Le dijo mientras bajaba el puño y se daba la vuelta para seguir buscando.

-¿Qué buscas?- Preguntó Jack mientras pasaba su cabeza de un lado a otro de Mia para ver que había adentro del cajón, adentro había muchas cosas, como coletas, pasadores, unos que otro brillo perdido pero había muchos, pero muchos pines de varias cosas, de grupos musicales, actores y actrices, uno que otro personaje de anime.

-Algo- Respondió Mia que seguía buscando hasta el fondo del cajón.

-¡Aquí esta!- Tenia en la mano una caja azul claro que tenía un par de aretes; uno tenía forma de luna y la otra en forma de estrella, cada uno con un pequeño diamante color rojo.

-¿Para qué son? ¿De quién son? ¿Se lo vas a regalar a alguien?- Pregunto Jack, señalando la pequeña caja.

-Nada que te interese- Lo dijo cuando guardaba la cajita en una bolsa de su pantalón. En ese instante tocaron la puerta de Mia.

-Pasé- Dijo Mia, sin recordar que Jack estaba ahí.

-Ho... Hola- Era su hermano

-Hola, ¿No me quieres contar algo?- Ya sabía de que se trataba pero le gustaba que aceptara sus errores.

-mmmm.. Sí, pero no me regañes

-No te voy a regañar si no te lo mereces

-Con eso me basta, mira lo que pasa es que me lleve una materia el año pasado y son 3 oportunidades para pasar, pero ya llevo 2 y las he reprobado, la 3ra es dentro de una semana

-Ok, y ¿Qué materia es?

-Es...Biología

-En serio

-Si- bajo la mirada pues sabía que era bueno en esa materia su debilidad es que se confiaba mucho y no estudiaba, en todos lo exámenes había sacado 5.9 por una milésima es que no pasaba.

-Ok, vamos hacer algo, toda esta semana vamos a estudiar aquí, en mi cuarto, para que te concentres y no te gane la tentación de los videojuegos o el internet ¿Ok?

-Síiiii, me encanta cuando estudio contigo pero tengo una pequeña pregunta

-Dime

-¿Porque tu cuarto hace mas frío?

-¿Qué?- En ese instante se concentro en la temperatura y no sentía nada, pero se acordó que Jack todavía estaba en su cuarto, volteo hacia donde esta la cama y ahí estaba jugando con un peluche de forma de Santa

-No es cierto- Estaba pensando que tal vez quería hacerle una broma

-No, en serio, mira, ven- La tomo de la muñeca y la saco del cuarto, y si, estaba más cálido afuera de su cuarto

-No será que prendiste el clima y no te acuerdas

-Estás loco, ni loca prendo el clima con este...¿frío?- Se dio cuenta que su hermano llevaba un suéter y pants, mientras que ella nada mas llevaba unos pantalones delgados y una blusa de tirantes.

-Mis niños ¿qué hacen? Mia ¿No tienes frío con esa ropa?- Era Esperanza que subía las escaleras para ver que hacían sus hijos.

-Madre es que la verdad no tengo tanto frío, como este niño, que parece que esta nevado- Se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa por la bromita

-Mia ¿Desde cuándo no sientes este frío?

-Hay madre no te preocupes...- en ese momento volteo la vista hacia su madre y se asusto porque el color que había recuperado estos meses los había perdido.

-¿Madre estas bien?- Se le acerco a su madre pero esta le agarro la muñeca y la jalo hacia la puerta donde no había nadie.

-Mi niña, te voy a contar una historia, sobre una muchacha que se enamoro de alguien imposible.

* * *

Hola otra vez :)

Bueno como les ha parecido, el tercer capitulo va hacer un poco impresionante :) bueno ya no voy a decir nada ;)

Se vale dejar reviews :) los amo y ademas de que me apuro para complacerlos también me alegran el día xD

los quiero, nos vemos hasta la próxima ;)

***~ 'PattydeFrost-hime' ~***


	3. Descubriendo un secreto

Hola! como han estado? bueno ya se que quieren matarme por apenas subir el capitulo pero he empezado a trabajar y eso no deja mucho tiempo para escribir :) Más explicaciones abajo n.n

Aquí esta el capitulo, disfrútenlo :3

* * *

***~¡Hace mucho frío!~***

_Los personajes que se mencionan en este texto son propiedad de **Dreamworks**, la trama de esta historia salió de mi cabeza._

* * *

**_'Descubriendo un secreto'_**

Estaba Jack en el cuarto de Mia viéndolo, pero cuando vio que su hermano entraba no se movió se dio cuenta que Mia se le había olvidado que él estaba ahí, estaba dando un pequeño pasea en su cuarto pero se detuvo cuando vio un muñeco de un Santa único, la verdad es que se basaba mucho en el verdadero, se tiro a la cama sosteniendo el muñeco en sus manos.

Sintió la mirada de Mia y oyo la conversación de Mia con su hermano.

-Síiiii, me encanta cuando estudio contigo pero tengo una pequeña pregunta– Decía el hermano de Mia

-Dime

-¿Porque tu cuarto hace mas frio?– "Jajajajaja pobre Mia no se acuerda de mí, yo soy el espíritu del invierno" Se le formo una gran sonrisa pensando eso.

-¿Qué?- Jack sintió claramente la mirada de Mia pero la ignoro.

-No es cierto- El tono de Mia era de broma pero la verdad Jack estaba sorprendido porque Mia no se había quejado del frio.

-No, en serio, mira, ven-El hermano de Mia él la tomo de la muñeca y la saco del cuarto, en ese momento Jack se detuvo la mirada en el pie del Santa había una pequeña tela que decía: "Para mi pequeño milagro". Claramente era la letra de Norte pero ¿Por qué Mia tenía un muñeco de él con una hermosa escritura? Se fue al Polo para preguntarle en persona en el Polo.

***Jack***

Entre rápidamente al taller de "Santa" pero me detuve un rato porque me distraje con algunos duendes y aparte de que salude a Phillip, el Jeti que no me dejaba entrar hace unos años pero ahora era mi mejor amigo, ya le entendía más.

–Phillip, ¿no sabes donde esta Norte?– Se lo pregunte antes de despedirme de él, nada más me contesto con una negativa con la cabeza, empecé a volar por todo el taller y no estaba, entonces fui a su oficina.

–¡Norte!– Entre gritando, pero cuando abrí la puerta un juguete de hielo salía por la puerta pero un jeti lo agarro para que no se rompiera, me lo dio para que yo se lo diera a Norte pero me llamo la atención el muñeco, era una muñeca para las niñas pero a diferencia de las demás esta se parecía a... ¿Mia? Ahora más que nunca le tengo que preguntar por el muñeco.

–¡Niño! Qué bueno que vienes a visitarme, ayer no viniste– Me empezó abrazar como solo él lo hace, Norte se ha hecho como mi padre, él es el más "viejo" de todos los guardianes, aparte de que es muy bueno dando consejos.

–Hola Norte, ¿Cómo has estado?– Estaba jugando con la muñeca de hielo, pero no le separaba la mirada porque me impresionaba por el parecido con Mia.

–Bien muchacho ¿Me puedes pasar mi nueva idea?– Levante la mirada para verlo pero lo que más me impresiono es que en ese momento me estaba mirando con una mirada de que la muñeca era muy, pero muy delicada.

–Claro Norte, oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?– Mientras extendía los brazos para que Norte la agarrara

–Claro Jack– Tocaba la muñeca con mucho cuidado, como si la muñeca estuviera hecha de algodón y en cualquier momento se rompería, la puso en su repisa.

–Ayer conocí a mi... esposa– No se porque pero mi cara se torneo roja

–Haaaaaa.. si me dijo MiM– Me regalaba una sonrisa muy paternal, esa sonrisa me ayudaba más de lo que imaginaba.

–Si, este... como te decía ayer la conocí pero hoy me llamo la atención un artículo que tenia ella– Trate de no trasmitir ningún gesto, estaba lo más serio que podía.

–¿Ha si? Bueno a veces hago regalos especiales pero siempre son más 10 pero dime ¿Qué tipo de juguete era?– Estaba ya sentado enfrente de su escritorio tratando de ver si la muñeca tenía algo mal.

–Pues veras...¿Cómo decirlo?– "Hay por MiM como se lo digo son que sospeche" estaba tratando de elegir bien mis palabras pero como siempre salieron las palabras de mi boca sin mi permiso.

–Era un muñeco muy parecido a ti y en el pie decía, CON TU LETRA, "Para mi pequeño milagro"– "Odio mi boca" lo pensé en el instante que termine mi frase, baje la cabeza para regañarme, pero me acorde que estaba con Norte y lo mire. Me sorprendió lo que estaba mirando, era Norte ¡Tenso!

Creo que ese muñeco tiene mas significados de lo que yo pensé, hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros hasta que Norte se giro con la mirada en el suelo.

–En... ¿Dónde la encontraste?– No me gusto para nada el tono que uso para formular esa pregunta, estaba entre preocupado, enojado y... ¿Confundido?

–¿Al muñeco o a la dueña?– "Boca te controlas o nos vamos a meter en un problema"

–A los dos– Se irguió para después mirarme con la cara seria, nunca en todos estos años había visto a Norte tan serio.

–En Veracruz, México

–Por MiM– Empezó a dar vueltas por su oficina pasándose las manos por el pelo, con la mirada perdida y se veía claramente que tenía una lucha interna, me quede para saber más, por en esto estaba involucrada Mia.

Después de unos minutos se detuvo en seco y me miro, me miro como cuando llegue a su oficina la primera vez, me paso un deja-vu.

–Jack, te voy a contar una historia...sobre una pareja que se enamoraron pero no podían estar juntos– "Por MiM en que me he metido"

* * *

Hola! Se que esta muy corto el capitulo pero le juro que haré lo máximo posible para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, se aceptan tomatazos y reclamaciones :(

Bueno nos vemos pronto, ojala mi trabajo me deje -.-'' (nunca trabajen cuando están escribiendo una historia)

Se vale dejar_ reviews_ :3

.

.

.

**spoiler:** No les daré mucho detalles pero Mia tiene una procedencia un poco... inusual :3 ya no digo más, les dejo la intriga XD

***~ 'PattydeFrost-hime' ~***


End file.
